


Maria Volkova

by carlyanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/M, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Mild Gore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: Hi! My name is Maria Volkova. This is my story!





	Maria Volkova

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I uploaded this from DeviantArt. I'll try to fix any mistakes.

Stop you can't do this. Leave me ALONE!!!!!

MARIA! WAKE UP!!

OKAY MOM! I'M UP!

You're so annoying. Hi my name is Maria Valkova. I am a junior in high school and live with my mom, brother and dog. Now so far it might seem as though I am a normal high school girl, but, I'm not. Technically, I'm not even human. Well, okay, I'm half human and the other half of me is vampire. My mother is human and my dad is a vampire. When my mom started dating my father she had no idea that he was a vampire, so when they got married they had me. My mom was so happy when I was born and she had the biggest smile on her face as humanly possible. "What is wrong with her mouth?" my mother had questioned. I had two baby fangs inside of my mouth. My mom looked at my father and noticed for the first time that he was very pale and also had fangs. They left the hospital with me and when they got home my mom went nuts. She started throwing things at my father and he fled the home. I was only a newborn child so I did not realize that my father would never be coming back until I was four years old. My mom got pregnant some how and had what is now to be known as my brother. 

Thirteen years later and now I am a 17 year old. My mom is very messed up in the mind. Once my kid brother hit puberty she started drinking and I was left morning, noon, and night to take care of my brother who loved hanging out with me but apparently too much. My mom is now a drunk and I am bringing my brother everyday to school with me. Because of the being with me at school everyday, my brother is a super smart kid. The teachers and school let me bring him and he listens an acts just like all the other kids. The only difference pretty much is that he is an eight year old and he is really short. I have a job that I go to everyday after school. I work as a bartender at the night club a few blocks around the corner from my house. My brother isn't of legal age to even be inside the building but since I am the hardest worker, the owner lets him stay behind the bar, as long as he sits on the ground. He helps me out a lot actually by taking the empty glasses that were brought back and puts them in the dirty glasses spot. My dog died two days ago. She had gotten hit by a car and my brother didn't take it too well. I told him that if possible he should try not to make it into a bigger deal than it really was and that it was already hard enough for me as it was. He said he understood and that he would do whatever he could to help me out considering the fact that he now had his sister for a "mom" because of our mom being pretty much dead to us. I got paid every Friday and if he had been good which usually he was I would take him on Friday to get some ice cream. He was a really good eight year old compared to all of the other kids that you would see. I guess life was just really hard on him. "So, what kind of ice cream do you want" I asked him? "Umm. I want a large cup of double chocolate fudge ice cream, with caramel sauce and fudge. Then I'd like some sprinkles, Oreo crumbs, chocolate chips, and nestles crunch." my brother answered. "I'll have what he's having." I stated. We walked away from the ice cream shop with two huge ice cream cups.

That night I tucked my brother into bed and kissed him good night on the forehead. I told him that I would be going out for a few hours and that if he needed anything he could pull the trigger of the gun that I just handed him. He asked me what I was going to do and I said that I was going out to hunt. He looked at me and said bring me back some leather or animal fur. I told him I would try. Being a vampire isn't all that easy considering the fact that you have to be willing to feed yourself and keep yourself under control, while helping people with out them knowing that you are helping them.

My whole life so far and I have still not even gotten the hang of this thing. Three days ago I killed my mom. Bled her dry and didn't even realize it. Kinda sucks.

For some reason now I feel like my mom still haunts me. " Maria, what are you doing?" my brother asked. "Nothing. Why?" " you are holding a dead animal in your hands. It is dead right?" "of course it's dead." "I'm laying it to rest." I replied. "oh, okay." my brother said looking down. "What's wrong" I asked him? "I like this girl that I see everyday near the flower shop down on Browns Creek. She always smiles and says hi to me when I walk by." " Oh, so you have a crush. How cute. Listen I'll help you. Let's go check it out." we walked down to Browns Creek and went towards the flower shop. "There she is!" my brother said pointing. I looked at the girl he was pointing at and felt as though something wasn't right with her. "I don't think you should get mixed up with her until after I check her out. Okay?" "I guess so, but why?" my brother asked. "She isn't normal. I can smell a presence surrounding her that I don't want you near." "Okay, fine." he replied. 

My brother didn't listen to me. I was at home making dinner and watching the time. He should be on his way home by now so I don't worry. All of a sudden, I had this really bad feeling that something really bad was happening and I rushed out of the door down towards the flower shop. I rounded the corner and saw my brother talking, with his back toward me, to that girl. She now had the biggest aura around her that was not a good feeling. "Niki, STOP!!!!" I yelled as I ran over to where he was standing but he didn't hear me. All of a sudden her arm started to wrap around his shoulders and I snapped. She turned her head toward me with an evil smile that had two fangs sticking out from it. I ran, I mean really ran. She started to whisper in his ear and right when I got to him he turned around and stabbed me right next to my heart. I cringed and grabbed the object protruding out of my body. I pulled it out and punched the girl in the face. Niki ran to her side to see if she was alright. "Niki, what are you doing?" I questioned him. I looked right into his eyes and realized his eyes were pitch black and staring out to space. He was in a trance. I got over to where they were in less than half a second and grabbed him and was back over to where I was when I started in less than a second yet again. "Niki! Snap out of it!." I screamed all of a sudden he woke up and started gasping and grabbing at his neck. Blood started to appear and I realized she had pretty much slashed his throat open. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to lose my only living relative left. She stood there laughing while saying "That was a great snack." Niki had stopped breathing and living right when she said that. I stood up, Niki falling off of my lap, and ran at her. I scratched her on her face and she hissed. I came back around and stabbed her right through the stomach with my hand. The last thing I did was slap her so hard on the face that her neck snapped and her lifeless body fell to the ground. I walked back over to my brother's body and gently picked him up.

Flashback:  
"Maria. If for some odd reason I die before you do I would like you to honor my one wish."  
"What is that wish Niki?"  
"that you take me over to that cliff that is really unsteady and lay me down there. Then light my body on fire and break off the part of the cliff that I am laying on. I want to fall into the endless ocean."  
"Okay. I'll do that, but hopefully you won't die before me." I replied to him.

End flashback.

I started to walk over to the cliff when It started to rain and I was overwhelmed with the feeling of anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness. I laid my brother down and lit his body on fire. Then the part of the cliff that he was laying on broke apart from the rest of the ground and he fell to the watery depths. I sat there for what seemed like forever but in reality was only 5 hours. I sat there and cried the whole time. Something I hadn't done, not once in my whole life. I hated it, the feeling of sadness. From then on I vowed to be emotionless and that I would avenge my brothers death. That's when I became evil with hatred and revenge. 

Eight years later and I still looked the same as I did when I watched my brother die. Those eight years had been rough. I now lived alone and never really talked to any one but myself. What else was I supposed to do? I had been 18 for eight years. Well, I guess it's not the worst thing that could happen. I don't know how I will like the whole watching everyone around me die but you never know, I might. I still doubt it though. " S'cuse me but I'll be taking that!" some guy said as he ran by an old lady stealing her purse. "oh somebody please, help me. He stole my purse" the old lady yelled. He was just about to pass me when I stuck out my arm and he fell onto his back. I quickly grabbed the purse from him and handed it back to its owner. Then, before he could get away, I grabbed him and dragged him all the way to the police station. "Here ya go!" I said dropping him on the police station floor. "Thanks" the officer said as I walked out of the station. I kept going on my way while looking at all the happy faces. There had always been children running around in the streets but never this many. It was cute. "Hey! Give that back!!" a little girl screamed as a little boy stole her doll from her. I was lonely, but yet coming out to see all the smiling faces always made me happy. I couldn't help but smile. I loved children. Always had, but now that my brother, who was a child to me, is gone I love them a whole lot more. Honk, honk!! came the horn of a very fast moving work truck. I looked over to where a ball had just rolled into the street and saw the little boy stepping down from the curb to get it. I tried to scream no but the horn was too loud, so I ran and grabbed the kid throwing him and myself out of the way. "Thank you, miss." the boy said with an English accent. "you are very welcome" I replied patting him on the head. We both got up and parted different ways. I was happy that I could save that boy. He had looked a lot like my brother had when he was alive. I started to walk towards my lonely house when I heard a sound that was really high pitch and almost like a crying kid or animal. I looked and I looked and finally I found where the sound was coming from. It was a little black kitten with two white socks. I slowly walked toward it and stopped a few feet away. I crouched down and put out my hand. The kitten mewed again and I waited. Then it kinda stood up half slithered over to my hand and got on it. The kitten curled up and looked at me. It was so cute, so I took it home. The kitten was female and I decided to name her Tierney. Tierney loved my house once I got her to drink some milk and eat a little of baby food. Don't ask me why I have baby food, cause I have no idea. That night we went to bed and Tierney snuggled right up to my pillow and head. The next morning I woke up and Tierney was right there staring at me with an "I'm hungry" look on her face. "Mornin' Tierney. You hungry?" I asked her. She answered yes by mewing. I got up and put on my robe. I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen grabbing the baby food that I had been using in place of kitten food. Tierney mewed as I put down the miniature plate of food. She ate it within ten minutes and I picked up the plate. I grabbed my book bag and told her that I was going to go on a walk and that I would be right back. She quickly ran to the door as if she was saying "I want to go". so I picked her up and put her in my book bag and zipped it up so only her head was sticking out. I walked around outside for a good while. After about two hours of being outside I decided that I had walked enough for today, and so I headed home. Tierney and I were just like a normal family and she was all I had so I wasn't going to loose her.

A year passed that Tierney had lived with me and the ninth year without my brother. I missed him so much that sometimes I would sit down and talk to him through a picture. If I could have brought him back to life I would have and if I could have prevented him from dying I most definitely would have. Knock Knock Knock was the first thing I heard pounding in my head the next morning. Knock Knock Knock a little harder this time. "I'm coming" I replied harshly. When I opened the door I got a shock. Jenny, a girl that I was friends with when I was little. She had been my best friend and in our first year of middle school I found out that she was moving to some place miles away. I was mad and upset. I never said good bye to her I just watched her drive away from my huddled up position. And now here she was standing in my doorway. "Hello Maria" Jenny said. "Hi. Can I help you with something?" "You probably don't remember me. I'm…"  
" I remember you. You are Jenny. You were my best friend up until the first year of middle school." It was awkward being with Jenny again. She stayed for a few hours and then left. It seemed that she just wanted to come by and chat yet when I first opened the door she looked serious and like she needed help but apparently not. I went on with my life as though nothing had happened.

Tierney was sleeping by the fireplace when I got home that day. I woke her up and told her I was going to start making dinner. She yawned and curled back up. I walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Half way through my cooking the smell had gotten to Tierney and she came sprinting into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter next to the stove. I put down the knife I was using to chop the vegetables and picked her up. I placed her on the kitchen table. She sat there watching me finish up the cooking. I put my plate of food at my seat an then grabbed her plate of food and put it next to my plate. She came over and started eating on the table right next to me.

Two days later I was walking outside and I saw a cardboard box on the side of the road. I wanted to know what was in it so I walked over and looked in it. Inside were two black and two yellow lab puppies. I took them out of the box and took them home with me. I dried them off and coaxed them to drink some water or milk. Once they did I introduced them to Tierney, making sure to keep Tierney on my lap. She jumped off my lap and went over to one of the pups purring. It was so cute. One black lab was female and the other was male. One yellow lab was female and the other male. I couldn't just put them back out on the streets and I was already too attached to give them away so I decided to keep them. I named each and every one of them with a special and unique name. Kagome, Kyo, Sango, and Mira. Four months later and Tierney, Kagome, Kyo, Sango, Mira and I are living as a happy family. Kagome and Sango are best friends with Tierney and Kyo and Mira are the trouble makers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Should we do it? She seems to be making up for her sins."  
"Yes but she also should have kept a better watch on him. It is her fault that he was killed."  
"Yes but she has been very lonely without him and she is a very sweet girl."  
"I don't care."  
"I know you don't but I'm going to take the risk and bring him back."  
Fine, have fun."  
"I will."

"Mornin" I said to the animals as I woke up. We all went into the kitchen and I put down four dog bowls and one cat bowl. Filled them all up with food and then went and grabbed a frozen rat and put it in the corner for the python I had found. Then I put down the bird seed on the porch, filled up the hummingbird feeder with nectar, and put out the rabbit, hamster, and mice food. I went outside to see the animals come to eat and saw someone walking down the path to my house. As the person got closer, I started to recognize parts of the face as a familiarity. The person was 10 feet away and I uttered the name Niki? 

MARIAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He ran as fast as he could towards me smiling. He jumped and hugged me. "Niki. How, why, are you really here?" "Of course! And I'm here to stay!"

To be continued.....


End file.
